gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZM-S22SC Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard
|image=Imperial_Rig_Shokew.png;Front 309 ZM-S22S Rig Shokew (from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam);Video |transformable=No |production=Limited Production |specialized=Royal Defense |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=ZM-S22G, ZM-S22SC |archetype=ZM-S22S Rig Shokew |oftheline= |first=0153 |last=0153 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |manufacturer=Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory |operator=Zanscare Empire |pilot=Kishowl Bagwatt, Karinga Voegel, Tomache Massarik |paccommodation=Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=15.9 |length= |width= |weight=18.5 |emptyweight=8.2 |maxaccel=4.20 |armor=High-Titanium Alloy/Neo-Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=5960 |propRocketThrusters=3 x 15540, 4 x 7770 |propVernierThrusters=22 |armaments=Beam shield 3-Barrel beam string emitter 2 x Beam saber 2 x Beam fan Metal whip Shield~mounted on left shoulder *2 x Beam gun |SpecEquip=4 x hardpoints *2 x back hardpoints *2 x leg hardpoints |OptionalEquip=Beam rifle~powered by rechargeable Energy cap Hand beam gun~powered by rechargeable Energy cap |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The ZM-S22G/ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew is a variant of the ZM-S22S Rig Shokew. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew is a limited production variant of the ZM-S22S Rig Shokew, utilized for defense in the vicinity around Angel Halo. Most of the unit is the same as a stock Rig Shokew, the notable difference being a shorter pair of shoulders to accommodate new weaponry. The right shoulder mounts a rack with a metal whip, which can be used for grappling and shocking, or twirled to block incoming beam attacks. The left shoulder has a large physical shield attached to it, capable of withstanding beam attacks as well. This shield also mounts a pair of fire-linked beam guns on the sides of its lower tip. Armaments ;*Beam shield ;*3-Barrel beam string emitter ;*Beam saber ;*Beam fan ;*Metal whip ;*Shield ;*Beam gun ;*Beam rifle ;*Hand beam gun Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :Just like the original Rig Shokew, two Hardpoints is located at the back and 2 at the leg of the Imperial Rig Shokew. With these Hardpoints, this Mobile Suit can mounts extra weapon for all kind of combat situations, thus making the Imperial Rig Shokew great for muti-purpose missions. History A number of Imperial Rig Shokews were stationed in and around Angel Halo as it neared completion. Four were assigned to an envoy team under Lt. Kishowl Bagwatt, who encountered the disguised White Ark as it tried to sneak into the fortress. Though the initial deception was successful, Queen Maria soon sensed the proximity of her daughter Shakti, one of the White Ark's crew. The Kishowl Team launched in search of the intruders, and found the White Ark crew in the midst of planting explosives. In the ensuing skirmish, one of the Imperial Rig Shokews was destroyed, and Kishowl was captured. He would soon be freed by Shakti on the condition that he take her to her mother. Kishowl agreed and used her as a hostage to reclaim his mobile suit. The White Ark gave chase, but were soon met by the surviving Kishowl Team members and Fuala Griffon's ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa. Leading the Zanscare squad was Karinga Voegel, Kisharl's subordinate (and fiance) who believed him to have died in the previous battle. The minovsky levels in the area prevented Kishowl from radioing Karinga about his situation, forcing him to defend against her vengeful attacks. He finally ejected Shakti from the cockpit, determined to make Karinga realize who he was. Before he could, both Imperial Rig Shokews would end up impaling the other with a beam saber. Their pilots shared a final embrace, before dying in the resulting explosion. Picture Gallery zm-s22s-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber External Links Imperial Rig Shokew on MAHQ ja:ZM-S22G リグ・シャッコー 近衛師団仕様